Kim Possible: The Monkey's Brother?
by Shin Kaien
Summary: Maxwell is a new dojo owner in Middleton. And he seams nice enough but will Kim, Ron and the others trust him when they find out what he has to do with Monkey Fist? (Prequel to my Kid Possible story.)
1. The Old & New Generations!

**A/N:**

 **Ok this chapter isn't exactly the same and neither will the next one be because of a few new characters and some new scenes so please read it (Read it or Drakken will sing!) And I gave Ron dark blue eyes because the show wasn't exactly clear on what his eye color was. Also I would like to thank 'nw150' for allowing me to use a scene from his story 'Agift' for this chapter. The scene is between C.J & Shela, its based off of what Happened when C.J meets 'nw150's' version of Shego's daughter.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **The only people I own in this chapter are Kin, Ronda and A.J (Ann Jane) Stoppable, Don, Pim & Kendra Probable, Monica Du, J.J & his sister Bella Senior, Drew & Shela Drakken, Maxwell, Shana, Shonathon and Mikey.**

 **C.J belongs to 'nw150' although I gave him a different eye color.**

 **To find C.J just read 'nw150's' stories; 'A gift' and 'After School & Aftermath' while you're there check out his other stories they're really good!**

 **Kim Possible and it's characters belong to Disney. If I owned the show Monkey Fist would not have been turned to stone and would have been in more episodes along with Drakken and Killigan. Plus the series would have been longer.**

* * *

 **Kim Possible: The Monkey's Brother!?**

 **Chapter.1: The Old & New Generations.**

* * *

It was a vary beautiful morning in Middleton as the sun rose. Kim Possible, now known as Kim Stoppable, was in the kitchen of her home sitting at the dining table a look of utter disappointment on her face. There was a mess of smooshed fruit all over the counters, walls, ceiling and floor. "Stupid blender…" She muttered glaring at the appliance with annoyance. She thought back to when she and her husband, Ron Stoppable, were in high school. The blonde boy had been a wizard at cooking and attempted to teach her how to do it but unfortunately Kim was only able to master the task of using a mixer but that was only because of a mission.

"Ah! KP, what happened!?" Ron asked using the old nickname he had for his wife even though they were married and her last name was no longer Possible, he still called her that out of force of habit. He looked around as he entered the room and seeing the mess. It looked frighteningly like a crime scene even though the only things that were murdered were some fruits most of which were red which is why it looked as if someone had been slaughtered. Ron was with 2 kids, both of which were standing on either side of him.

The kid on Ron's left was a boy at the age of 9. He had brown hair like his grandfather, James Possible and uncles, Jim and Tim Possible. But the boys eyes were green like his mother's, his hair style was also like Kim's except it was short. The kid on Ron's right was a girl at the age of 8 she has blonde hair like her father's. Her hair style was like Ron's as well but it was long and pulled back into a ponytail. She had crystal blue eyes like her uncles Jim and Tim and grandmother, Ann Possible.

Kim looked at them and sighed. "I tried to make smoothies for breakfast but… well you get the idea." She said and glared at the blender again. "And here I thought we weren't supposed to make messes." The boy said smugly with a smirk. His sister giggled a little. Kim rolled her eyes. "Now Kin, Ronda, stop making fun of your mother." Ron said trying to hide the smile on his face. "Then why do you get to laugh dad?" Ronda said looking up at him. "I'm not!" Ron defended. Both kids looked at him suspiciously. "Oh just go get ready for school!" Ron ordered and with grins on their faces because of the annoyed looks their parents had, both Kin and Ronda ran upstairs. "And make sure C.J.'s up!" Ron called after them.

"Why do they like annoying us like that?" Kim asked as Ron got a mop. "Aw, don't worry bout it KP. After all, it could be worse. They could be blowing up the house every other day." Ron said trying to make her feel better. "True…" Kim said thinking of the tweebs, Jim and Tim. She looked at Ron who was about to start cleaning the mess. "How about I clean this while you make the smoothies." She said taking the mop. She really didn't want to deal with the stupid blender right now. Ron smiled and got to work. making breakfast with out a word. Just then a spot on the wall opened and a view screen came out showing a picture of a ringing phone. Kim blinked. "Now who can that be?" She asked and answered it. "Hello? Pim! How are you!?" Kim said happily when she saw who it was. Ron blinked. "Who's Pim?" He asked walking over. Kim rolled her eyes. "My sister. Remember?" She said looking at him.

Pim Possible was 5 years older then her sister Kim and looked almost identical to her in every way except Pim's hair was longer and more orange compared to Kim's which was a mixture of their mom's orange hair and their dad's brown. Pim's eyes were teal a mixture of their mom's blue eyes and their dad's green ones. Pim had missed her sister's high school years including her graduation because of her work as a geneticist. As a matter of fact it was Pim and her husband Don that had been keeping Rufus, Ron's faithful naked companion for the last 15 years because they wanted to find a way to prolong life and when Rufus had gotten sick they had offered to try it out on him. Now the little guy was not only living 3 times longer than most naked mole-rats but he was famous and was traveling the world with Pim and her family so they could observe and monitor him to see how he was doing and because of the success of the experiment they had named it after him only they spelled it 'Ruphis' so they wouldn't get confused… well mostly so Don wouldn't get confused.

Ron grinned remembering the elder Possible sister. "Hey Pim how's it goin!? How's Rufus?" He asked. Pim smiled. "Good. Rufus is ok, he's with my daughter." She said happily. Kim and Ron smiled. "How is Kendra?" Kim asked. "Oh she's fine." Pim said with a smile. "Pimmy, you have to tell them." Sad a man who had the same hair style as Ron but red. "Tell us what? What happened to my little Buddy!?" Ron asked starting to freak out. Pim glared at the man next to her. "Don! I was getting to that! Now you've gone and gotten Kim's husband riled up!" She said and the man frowned. "Sorry honey." He apologized then looked at Ron. "It's ok Ron, nothing happened." He reassured his brother in-law. "Then what did you need to tell us?" Kim asked as Ron sighed in relief. Pim sighed. "Well, we've been so busy trying to take project Ruphis to the next stage that we haven't had enough time for Kendra and with her being an only child added to having to move around the world almost on a daily basis isn't really good for her emotionally, socially or academically. So we signed her into school over there in Middleton and we were hoping she could stay with you guys for a while." She explained. Kim smiled. "Of course she can stay with us! When is she supposed to get here?" She asked. That's when they heard the sound of a car horn. "Um… now…" Pim said with an innocent smile.

* * *

Outside a cab had stopped in front of the house and a 7 year old girl stepped out.

She had red hair and teal eyes and looked a lot like Kim but had bangs similar to Ron's.

"Thanks sir." she said to the driver as he helped her get her stuff. "Um, how much?" She asked as she pulled out her purse. "Oh it's no charge." The man said with a smile. The girl just looked at him. "Really?" She asked. The driver nodded. "Yeah, it's the least I can do after you helped me with that flat tire." He said happily. The girl grinned as Rufus climbed on her shoulder. "No big! My dad thought me how to do that last year when I was." She said happily. The man nodded. "Well, take care!" The driver said as he got back into his car and drove off. "Wahoo!" Rufus said thinking of the good old days as the girl walked over to the door and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later Kim and Ron opened the door.

"Hi Aunt Kim! Hi Uncle Ron!" The girl said happily. "Hey Kendra." Kim said giving her a hug as Rufus jumped to Ron. "Ron!" the mole-rat said happily. "Rufus!" Ron said as he hugged his pet excited to see him again. Just then Kin and Ronda holding a baby, came down the stairs with a 4 year old boy.

The boy was identical to Ron but with his mother's hair color and teal eyes like his aunt's.

The baby in Rhonda's arms had strawberry blonde hair with a tint of brown in it and brown eyes like her father's.

"Kenwa!" the boy yelled as he ran over and gave her a huge hug. "C.J!" Kendra said as she picked him up and spun around hugging him. Kin walked over and have her a hug as Ronda handed the baby to her mother. "A.J needs a diaper change." She said and gave her cousin a hug. Kim sighed and walked upstairs. "Whoowee! Ann Jane you could be used as a weapon against some of the bad guys I used to fight!" She said holding her nose. A.J just giggled.

"So, Kendra have you eaten yey?" Ron asked. The girl shook her head as they walked to the kitchen. Ron grinned. "Then you're in luck. We were going to have breakfast… Um, after I finish cleaning…" He said when they saw the crime scene mess. "Coowl!" C.J said happily when he saw the slaughtered fruit. "What happened? " Kendra asked. "Our mom!" Both Kin and Ronda said in unison as Ron started cleaning. "Ronda will you make the smoothies?" He asked his daughter. Ronda grinned.

When it came to athletics and gymnastics Kin was a pro just like his mom although Ronda was fast with a good arm which meant she could play football like her dad but what she really excelled at like her father was cooking which she loved.

"You got it pop!" Ronda said and started making breakfast. A few minutes later Kim came down with A.J and a diaper bag. "Ware is A.J goimg?" C.J asked as his mother put the baby in her high chair. Kim smiled. "Well, we're taking her to the baby care center at your new pre-K school." She said as she tried to feed A.J but the baby just spit it out and tossed the jar of baby food which Kin caught so Ron wouldn't have to clean that up too. Kim sighed as he handed her the jar. "Hopefully they can get her to eat." She said as little A.J clapped her hands and giggled. "I dona wana go to P-K I wanna stay hir." C.J said hugging the table. Kim sighed again. *Oh boy…* She thought. Kendra smiled. "Why not?" She asked. The small boy looked up at her. "Becus, I donna dink I'wl make any fwens!" he said crossing his arms. Kendra giggled. "Now that's not true. I'm positive that you'll make lot's of friends." She said as she picked him up. "Are you suri?" He asked. She nodded. "Ok, I'm gona twus you." C.J said and gave her a hug. "And besides, I think Tim's daughter Tina and Jim's daughter Jina are startling Pre-K today too. Not to mention Wade's son Wane." Kim said as she continued to try and feed A.J. C.J smiled at the thought of seeing Wane.

While they talked C.J into going to school, Kin took Kendra's stuff to the room they had for her because this wasn't the only time her parents had sent her here to stay because of work. Now most people would think Mr. & Mrs. Probable put their work before their own daughter but really she was more important to them than that which is why Kendra stays with her Aunt instead of a nanny. They want their daughter to be in a family environment. And Kin just knew that his aunt and uncle sent Kendra with the latest Laptop, tablet and cellphone with them on speed dial so she could call them everyday.

* * *

After eating breakfast they all climbed into the car and headed to the pre-K school.

Once they got there Kim took C.J and A.J inside. As his mommy spoke with the caretakers of the baby care center C.J went to play on the playground. A few minutes later he saw some kids gathered around a girl and talking so he decided to see what was going on. Once he got there he found Wane, Tina & Jina.

Jina & Tina resembled their dads in every way by sounding and looking exactly alike with brown hair and crystal blue eyes. The 2 girls also had a knack for mischief just like their dads as well as a hobby of building stuff.

Wane was a genius and an exact duplicate of his father… Well, when he was 10 anyway. Now Wade was tall and thinner with a little muscle.

"Was goimg on?" C.J asked them. "deres a girwl wif teewl skim heer!" Wane said pointing to the middle of the group of kids. C.J moved to the center with Wane and his cousins to get a better look.

Sure enough, standing there in the middle of all the kids was a 4 year old girl with light teal skin, black hair and teal eyes.

The girl hugged a teddy bear as the kids all teased and made fun of her for her appearance. "Pwees go away!" the girl cried. *Oh I nue dis woob hapin!...* She thought as she cried into the teddy. C.J glared at the other kids and ran over and stood in front of her. "Weev her awone!" He said as Wane, Jina and Tina stood next to him. The kids all stopped. "Why are you defimding her!?" a boy asked glaring at them. "Why not?" Wane asked. "You guys are being mean." Jina said. "So sumbody has too." Tina finished. "But she's a fweek! And if you defimd a fweek den yor a fweek too!" said a girl. "Coowl." C.J said with a grin and took the crying girl's hand as they led her away. "And don't twy picking on us." Tina said. "Or we'wl get de teecher!" Jina finished as her and her cousin fallowed C.J, Wane and the girl.

* * *

After she dropped off A.J, Kim wanted to give C.J a hug good-by but the teacher had said that he was playing with some new friends. So she just decided to not disturb him. "I'll just ask him all about his day later." She said to herself as she went to the car where Ron and the other kids were waiting. "Everything ok?" Ron asked as she got in. Kim smiled. "Yep!" she answered as they headed off to the Middleton Elementary School.

* * *

They got to the school and climbed out with Kin, Ronda and Kendra talking animatedly about the mess from earlier. "I can't wait to talk about this with uncle Jim and uncle Tim!" Kin said as he grabbed his backpack. "I know, it looked almost like mom had killed some one!" Ronda said getting her lunch box. Kendra smiled as she got out with her things. "I just can't wait to see everyone again." She said happily then held up her cellphone. "And show them the pictures of the mess!" She said with a grin. Ron was trying not to laugh but was failing miserably. Kim glared at her family. "Alright! I get it, not only can I not cook but I kill fruit! Let's just shout it out to everyone, that I am a fruit killer!" Kim said making herself look crazy.

"A what?" Someone behind her asked and Kim turned to see 2 people standing there as Ron and the kids fell over laughing. One of the new comers was looking at her with an eyebrow raised. Kim's face went bright red with embarrassment. Ron saw this and straightened up. "Ok guys that's enough, go inside before you're late." He said and gave them each a smile. Kin, Kendra and Ronda nodded and ran into the school. Ron looked at the people standing there in front of Kim and saw that it was their old friends Monique and Will Du.

The 2 had met at an award ceremony after Kim and Ron, with the help of Dr. Drakken and his sidekick Shego, had saved the world from being invaded by aliens. The 2 had immediately hit it off and were now married with a son and daughter of their own. Ron had to smile at the memories of everything he and Kim had done and been through. It felt like just yesterday they were saving the world from complete whack jobs and loonies but it had been 15 years since the alien invasion and nowadays most of the villains have been inactive except for a few witch meant he and Kim had to stop them whenever they did try some pointless take over the world scheme but that wasn't very often.

Will was just staring at Kim wondering what the heck to think about the situation. Monique was giving her daughter a hug.

The 8 year old girl had long white hair in a braid, brown eyes like her mother and chocolate caramel skin.

The girl smiled after her mother gave her a 20 dollar bill and went inside. Monique walked over to Will and saw Kim's embarrassed expression. "Blender?" She asked somehow immediately knowing what had happened. "Oh yeah…" Kim finally said still embarrassed. "So, what's with Monica's new look?" Ron said trying to chang the subject from Kim to the girl with white hair. "Well, as you know, yesterday was Monica's birthday and she has wanted to dye her hair for a while now so we told her that if she was good and passed all of her classes and exams then she could dye it the color of her choosing." Will said professionally. "Exams?" Ron asked. Monique rolled her eyes. "Last year, William here had her goin' to a special school that was only for the children of former members of Global justice. She begged me all summer long to let her go to a regular school with Ronda and Kin." She answered. Ron nodded. "What about Wilson?" He asked thinking of the boy who looked just like his father Will. Monique sighed. "Ne'ah! He insisted on stayin' in the spy school because he wants to be just like his dad." She explained. Kim smiled because she was relieved to be talking about something other then her horrible skills with kitchen appliances.

Just then a gold helicopter landed and 3 people climbed out. Kim rolled her eyes when she saw her old school rival Bonnie Rockwaller, now known as Bonnie Senior, with her husband Senor Senior Junior and their son. Bonnie noticed Kim and Ron then rolled her eyes as well. "Oh great the peasants are still here." She said with a groan. Junior looked and smiled. "Kim, and uh... what's his name! How are you doing?" He asked walking over to them. *Seriously!?* Ron thought as Kim grinned at the look Bonnie had when Junior greeted them.

Junior smirked at the disappointed look on Ron's face. "It was a joke!" He said with a grin. Before, when they were enemies Junior never could remember Ron's name but he had finally memorized it the day his daughter Bella was born. It had taken 12 hours for the baby to come and Ron had spent half of it helping him pass the time by showing him how to do some dance moves from the Oh Boys band which had also helped in forming a friendship between the 2.

Ron blinked but then grinned. "So How are you?" Junior asked when he saw that Ron had gotten the joke from the past. "It's all good! What bout you?" The blonde asked giving Junior the peace sign. "Oh not very good I'm afraid. My son demanded that he come to a school for commoners instead of going to a privet one or be homeschooled by the worlds top scholars like our daughter Bella." Junior wined.

"And may I assume that this is your son?" Will asked pointing to the boy that was standing next to Junior.

The kid was an 9 year old with perfect blue eyes and a tan complexion like his father's but his hair was dark brown, a mixture of his mother's brown hair and his father's black hair. His hair was also in a shaggy like style which annoyed Bonnie to no end.

Junior looked at the boy and smiled. "Oh yes! Everyone, this is my son Senor Senior Junior… uh... Jr!" He said happily placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Hi!" The boy said happily. "Hi, it's nice to meet you… uh… Junior Jr..." Kim said a little awkwardly. "You can just call me J.J! Please." J.J said not liking the confusion his name caused every time he introduced himself to someone. "Oh, ok! How's it goin' little man?" Ron asked happily. J.J grinned. "Like you said, it's all good!" He said and gave Ron a high-five.

"Ugh! Junior, can we go now!?" Bonnie said getting annoyed. Junior looked at her then back at Ron and Kim. "We'll see you later my friends." He said then looked at J.J. "Be good my son and call us when you are ready to come home." J.J nodded and waved as his parents climbed into the helicopter and flew off.

"Why they need a helicopter to fly here from Upperton is beyond me!" Monique said as she tried to fix her hair after it had been messed up because of the helicopter. "Sorry…" J.J apologized. Monique just looked at him. "Well it was very nice meeting all of you. Bye!" The boy said and ran inside. "Ok, are we sure he's the son of 'Bonnie'?" Monique asked. Kim and Ron just shrugged.

At that Moment a flying car almost crash landed on top of them but at the last second flue up and safely landed on the ground. "I know that car!" Kim said recognizing it. And sure enough Dr. Drakken and Shego climbed out. Drakken fell to his knees. "LAND!" He said and started kissing the ground. "Ok, that is the last time we let Drew drive until he's 18!" Shego growled. Drakken looked up at her. "But he did good on his first try. Not bad for a 8 year old!" He said proudly. Shego glared at him. "Tell that to the old lady he almost hit!" She said as a boy almost identical to Drakken but with light teal skin and teal eyes stumbled out of the car in a daze. "Hehe… let's do that again…" He said dizzily and almost fell. "Lets not and say we did." Shego said as she caught him before he could hit the ground then she saw Kim and the others just staring at them.

"We're leavin' before anythin' else happens, we'll catch ya latter Kim!" Monique said and dragged Will who was shocked to see Drakken and Shego there. Apparently there had been enough excitement that morning for Monique to last a while and shee did not want to see what would happen if these 2 old villains started making trouble. "Bye!" Kim said as they left then looked at Shego to see if she was going to do anything.

"If you're expecting us to start trouble Kimmy, you're wrong!" Shego said and walked over to them. "You're not?" Kim asked in confusion. "Nope, sorry to disappoint you, but we haven't done any crimes in 11 years." Shego answered crossing her arms. "Then Why are you here?" Ron asked and the former villainess rolled her eyes at the question. "Why else would we bring a kid to an elementary school." Shego answered sarcastically. "You have a kid!" Both Kim and Ron asked in surprise. Shego rolled her eyes again. "Uh, doi!" She said pointing to the kid standing next to Drakken. "You see him don't you?" Shego asked sarcastically. Kim shook her head. "We see him. It's just... The 2 of YOU have a kid!" She said still shocked. "No, we don't have a kid!" Drakken said angrily as he and the boy walked over to them. "We have 2! Our daughter Shela, is in Pre-K." He said proudly. Kim blinked. *Oh boy… I hope her and C.J don't start fighting if that's the case.* The redhead thought not knowing what had happened on the playground at the pre-K building. Her and Ron looked at each other Than at Drakken and Shego then at the boy. "Hi! I'm Drew Drakken!" Drew said happily. "His name's Drew 'Drakken'?" Kim asked clearly confused about the fact that it wasn't the mad Dr.'s real last name. She looked back at Shego who rolled her eyes again. "Well yeah! There was no way I was going to have the last name of Lipsky! " The woman in green shuttered at the thought of being known as 'Mrs. Shego Lipsky'. "What's wrong with my name!" Drakken asked offended. "Well, it's lame for starters! Duh." Shego said glaring at him. Drakken just glared back at her. "There's no need to say hurtful things Shego." He said crossing his arms. Shego looked about ready to make one of her hands glow. At this point Drew decided it was best to go inside before his dad made his mom very angry and got his school things out of their car then left before anything could happen. Shego saw Drew go into the building and turned back to Drakken. "Lets Finnish this at home." She said and dragged him to the flying car, threw him inside then climbed in herself and flew off.

"Ok…" Kim said as she watched them leave. She was about to get into her own car when she looked at Ron who was just staring at another car that had arrived at that moment. "Ron? You ok?" She asked. "Sick and wrong." Ron responded. "Huh?" Kim asked then looked at the car. It was a white minivan with a picture of a golden meditating monkey on it. "Of course…" Kim said remembering the term her husband used when it came to anything that was monkey related.

Ron still hated monkeys because of his horrible experience in summer camp. Even though there where those 2 times involving a certain monkey man that put Ron in a situation that showed him, not all monkeys were like the mascot of Camp Wannaweep but that still didn't change his feelings to the animals. There were only 2 monkeys that Ron truly did like, and he doubted there were anymore like Chippy and Frederick.

* * *

"Oh rot, they saw the car!" The driver of the white van said and ducked trying not to let them see him through the window. "Shana go and distract them!" He said to his wife who was sitting in the passenger seat next to him. Shana rolled her eyes. "Maxwell, they're the reason we moved here remember?" She said looking at her husband. Maxwell looked at her with a frown.

Shana was a vary lovely woman with long blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and dark blue eyes, pail skin and a similar body build to Kim's.

"Yes, but I'm not ready yet!" He pouted. "Um, is dad ok?" Asked a boy in the back seat. Shana looked at the boy.

The kid was the age of 8 and had sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes with glasses. Next to him was another boy who was 10 with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes like his brother. Both were looking at their father with worried looks.

"Yes, he's just being silly." Shana said and got out of the car. "Come on boys let's go introduce ourselves." She said as she grabbed her purse. The boys nodded as they grabbed their school things and claimed out then followed their mom. Maxwell sighed but got out making sure Kim and Ron didn't see his face and pretended like he was digging around for something in the bottom of the van.

Shana walked over to Kim and Ron with her 2 sons. "Hello!" She said cheerfully. "Hi!" Kim said. "I'm afraid I'm not sure if I'm at the right place or not. You see we just moved here a week ago and we're not accustom to anything around here yet. This is where I drop off my kids right?" Shana said trying to think of something to say in order to 'distract' them from seeing Maxwell. Kim smiled. "Yes it is. We just dropped our kids off a few minutes ago. My name is Kim Stoppable and this is my husband Ron." She introduced. Shana smiled. "I know who you are. I used to read about you in the news papers! Not to mention we heard about you from other countries." She explained. Kim looked at herher in confusion. "We used to explore the world!" The boy with sandy hair said happily when he saw the look on the redhead's face. Kim smiled and nodded understandingly. "Oh, I'm sorry! We didn't introduce ourselves." Shana said. "These are my sons. This is Shonathon." She pointed to the boy with sandy blonde hair. "And, this is Mikey." She pointed to the boy with dark brown hair. "And my name is Shana-"

BEEEEEEERRRRRRRM!

Maxwell had conveniently 'accidentally' honked the car horn in his pretend search before Shana could say her last name. They all looked at the van in surprise, well mostly Kim and Ron, apparently just realizing the man was there. Shana however was glaring at her husband's back clearly annoyed at being interrupted by the car. "Sorry!" Maxwell said in an almost 'Yoda' like voice. *Now he's trying to disguise his voice!?* Shana thought angrily. This was getting ridiculous. As soon as they saw the angry look on their mother's face, Shonathon and Mikey decided to go ahead inside. They gave both of their parents hugs and ran into the building. Sighing, Shana looked back at Kim and Ron. "Sorry about that." She apologized for Maxwell's interruption. "Don't worry bout it!" Ron said happily. Shana smiled. "Sorry we don't have enough time to get better acquainted, but we have to get home and finish unpacking." She said then looked back at the van and saw Maxwell just standing there still hunched over in the van. He wasn't pretending to dig for anything anymore. Apparently he thought she was almost done 'distracting' them and was now waiting for his chance to safely climb back into the van with out being seen. *Oh no you don't!* Shana thought then looked back at Kim and Ron. "On second thought!" She said with a smile. "We're actually opening a dojo! Here in town. We live in an apartment house above it. Why don't you and your kids join us for dinner on Saturday!" She said happily and smirked when she heard a thud followed by a small grunt.

Maxwell had hit his head on the steering wheel when he had jolted at her invitation.

*Take that! Mr. Pointless secrets.* She thought still smirking. "You sure?" Kim asked looking at the man by the van. "Oh of course I'm sure!" Shana said happily.

"No… Ow!" Maxwell said and tried to motion for her to stop but hit his head on the steering wheel again.

"Um… is he ok?" Ron asked. Shana grinned. "Oh he's just fine!" she said cheerfully enjoying the situation. "Besides you still have to meet him, he's my husband and he is being really ridiculous!" She said glaring back at the man.

Maxwell gave her a thumbs down to show her that he thought she was not being funny. He thought it was a lot better then the gesture he wanted to give.

Shana just ignored him and pulled out a small notepad and pen then wrote down their address. "So, we'll see you on Saturday at 5:30pm?" She asked with a smile handing the note to Kim. "Sure, ok!" The redhead said happily. "We'll see you then." She said as her and Ron got into their car. "Good, bring other guests with you as well if you like!" Shana said as Ron started the engine. "Will do! Bye see you on Saturday!" The blonde said and with that they drove off. Shana then walked back over to her husband. "Well, let's go home!" She said cheerfully. "Wha-Ow!" Maxwell said as he stood up but then hit his head again! But this time on the top of the van. Oh he was definitely going to have a big bump on his head later and a headache to match! "Dinner on Saturday?" He asked rubbing his head. Shana just smiled. "Well I'm sorry, but I wanna get this over with. Beside they'll have to meet you sooner or laterlater, right?" She asked. Maxwell just stared at her. "Honestly?... I was hoping to avoid that all together!" He said sheepishly. Shana rolled her eyes. "And what, are you going to wear this to cover your face on Saturday? " She asked pulling the hood of the red hoodie he was wearing over his head.

"Now that you mention it, that's not a bad idea!" Maxwell said with a grin. Shana glared at him. "If you aren't going to meet them properly, then how do you intend to ask them for their help?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. Maxwell thought for a second taken aback by this question. "E-mail?" He offered. "Maxwell?" Shana warned. "Well it sounds like a good idea to me!" The man said crossing his arms. "Maxwell!" His wife yelled glaring at him. Maxwell just pouted. "Well it is!" He said with a puppy pout. The blonde woman glared at him. "No it's not! And don't even try the puppy pout it won't work! You are going to meet them face to face on Saturday whether you like it or not!" She ordered. "But…" Maxwell tried to protest which made Shana glare even more. "No buts, now let's get home! We have a lot to do before Saturday!" She said and got into the car. Maxwell sighed and obeyed. "Yes dear…" He said and climbed into the drivers seat but then smiled, after all he knew it was pointless to argue with his wife. When the woman had her mind set on something, there was no changing it and that was one of the reasons he married her to begin with. They drove off to go get ready for the night Maxwell was certain would be his last if Kim and Ron were going to find out who he is.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well here it is! The new official first chapter! I'm actually glad that this chapter is longer than before! Sorry if most of it was pretty much the same... Also the next chapter will somewhat be the same. I will have the kids meet each other but Shon still wont say his last name because of Maxwell. And in the next couple of chapters I intend to do something with Mr. Barkin. Also I will still be more then thrilled if anyone has any ideas for their own OC's they would like to add (Bad or Good, Male or Female, Kid or Adult, ect.) what ever you choose. Or if anyone has any ideas for any story arcs that they want to put in here just PM me or leave a review and I'll see if I want to put them in. AND I WILL CREDIT YOU FOR YOUR OC'S OR IDEAS! I will say who I own and who owns what or who in a disclaimer in each chapter just like I did at the top of this one. And again I still have my deviant art account where I have posted pictures of my Kid Possible characters just go to your browser and type in;**

 **shin-ichimaru. deviantart. com**

 **(Still no spaces) to find my art but to see my Kid Possible pics you still have to go to my art folders and click on the "Kid Possible." Folder**

 **That is all thank you!**


	2. Dinner Party

**A/N:**

 **Ok fist, again, I would like to thank "Deliver" for allowing me to use chapter 1 "Torment", of his story"Aftermath 1: Redemption" for notes for this chapter. I still do not claim ownership of the idea for the scene I used in this chapter. So no flames please. Plus I gave Monty dark brown hair because that's how it looks to me. His hair and monkey fur look more brown then his black ninja uniform so there! If you don't like it bite me! :P Oh and Shonathon and Mikey don't speak with a British accent Because Shana is from America. Although Shon dose at some points use the same dialogue Monty would use.**

 **P.s, I went back and edited a few things in the last chapter like a few misspelled words. so there should be no spelling errors. And I changed the time gap in between the alien invasion and the current story from 20 years to 15. Also just to let you know I am going to make Maxwell 10 years older than Kim & Ron and Monty is 3 years older than him. So if you do the math correctly, this is what you'll get;**

 **Note: These ages are all Maxwell**

 **Age 14 Maxwell and Monty join a ninja school**

 **Age 18 Maxwell and Monty are archaeologists**

 **Age 23 Monty becomes Monkey Fist**

 **Age 27 Monty turns to stone.**

 **Age 41 is Maxwell's current age in the story. So that would make Monty 44… uh if he were here... I did it like this because the show never mentioned Monty's age. Oh and don't worry our favorite monkey ninja man will be in the story, not just mentioned. So I had to do something with the ages of him and his faithful little brother so that way Monty won't end up being 50 or something when he does show up. Although, he still looks much younger than my logic makes him.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **In this chapter I only own Montague, Maxine, Maxwell, Shana, Mikey & Shonathon Fiske, Drew & Shela Drakken, Monica Du, Kin, Ronda & A.J Stoppable, Kendra Probable, J.J Senor, Melody Harmony Song and I changed Monty's middle name. Again, I don't actually own the name itself. (The show never mentioned a middle name for him so I made one up).**

 **C.J belongs to ' nw150'.**

 **Kim Possible and it's characters belong to Disney, also I do not own the mentioned Dr. who game or the Vader Toy that Shon describes. I don't even know if that actually exists! Oh and Monkey Fist & Dementor never actually worked together in the series but they did work together in the game 'Kim Possible: What's The Switch?'**

* * *

 **Kim Possible: The** **Monkey's Brother!?**

 **Chapter.2: D** **inner Party.**

* * *

 **Time: 9 years before Kim Possible's Birth**

 **Place: England-Fiske Castle**

A young boy with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, at the age of 3 ran through the hallowed halls of his family home, a stuffed monkey in his arms. He ran into a big room that was decorate as a nursery for a baby boy. "Iz he hir! Iz he hir!?" The boy asked as he ran into the room but tripped on his monkey feet slippers. The boy rolled across the floor and bumped into someone then looked up to see a man staring down at him with a stern look. "Montgomery Watson Fiske! How many times do I have to tell you not to run in the Castle!" The man said sternly. The boy looked at him sadly and the man's expression softened. "At least don't run in your slippers." He said and picked the boy up. "I sory daddy…" The 3 year old said still a little sad. The man smiled. "So, what's the rush Monty?" His father asked. Monty immediately perked up. "Dib Chippy bing my baby buder yet!?" He asked excitedly with a big smile. The man blinked in confusion. "Chippy?" He asked. Monty grinned and held up the stuffed monkey. "Chippy!" He said happily. "Montague, you should have remembered who Chippy is, after all you are an expert on all monkeys, remember?" A woman sitting in a rocking chair said with a sweet smile.

Montague was a tall well built man with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. His wife Maxine, the woman in the rocking chair, was a vary beautiful woman with long thick-luscious flowing brown hair, pail skin and beautiful dark sapphire blue eyes.

Montague just grinned. "Quite, well I neglected to remember 'Chippy' because he owes me a banana." He joked. Little Monty giggled at the joke as his dad carried him over to where his mother was sitting. Maxine smiled as she held out a small bundle to her son. "Monty, this is your brother."

* * *

 **Time: Kim Possible's 4th year of high school.**

 **Place: Battle ground with the Yono.**

His eyes shot open and he tried to get his bearings straight. The last thing he remembered was that stupid baby dancing on his face! How humiliating! He couldn't believe it, he'd fallen at the hands of a baby… again! The Yono had assumed he was unconscious but no, he wasn't. He was just a little dizzy, that was all. He was still able to fight. He looked around and saw that he was at the top of the Yono's temple. How did he get up there and where had the Yono gone? He tried to jump down but to no avail, it was like some force was holding him there. The next thing he knew, he felt a Jolt of pain go through him.

It was a sudden burning sensation in one of his limbs, which had immediately escalated to an unbearable degree. It felt like it was on fire but there was no flames, the feeling seemed to suddenly tear through him, making it's way slowly throughout his body from it's origin. It was coming from his hand, his right hand where the mark of the Yono was. Something was wrong! Something was happening that wasn't supposed to! He looked at it and his eyes widened in shock and terror. The mark of the Yono was glowing and his hand was turning to stone and it was spreading fast! This couldn't be happening! He had to do something. He didn't want to be encased in stone. He looked around and saw that the cheerleader and that old fool along with that stupid rodent had been restored. He tried to call out to them for help. After all, why shouldn't he? Heroes had no choice but to save those who were in trouble even if it was their enemies. Besides, they'd done it before.

Unfortunately when he tried to speak no sound came out. He couldn't cry out for help! It felt as though his throat had been closed off. No air was coming through. He couldn't breathe! His entire body felt tingly. The burning had died, but now he felt so numb, He couldn't believe it, he was turning to stone, just as he had turned Kim Possible, that naked creature, and that foolish old Sensei to stone! He tried to fight back, but again to no avail. He reached out, trying to alert them to his distress but they still didn't notice him.

Then the burning started again, more agonizing than it was before, as if he were roasting alive in an inferno somewhere in the deepest depths of the underworld. His life was flashing before his eyes then he saw that they were looking at him, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Why were they just looking at him!? Why weren't they doing anything, couldn't they see how he was suffering? No, even if they could there probably wasn't anything they could do. He thought about everything he had been through in his life and he knew he wouldn't get to continue it.

He would never see his fellow villains again, nor his monkey ninjas. He would never more argue and bicker or even conspire with those 2 buffoons Dr. Drakken and Duff Killigan and for that matter that sidekick of Drakken's, Shego. *She's the smartest out of all of them* He thought looking back on how the woman acted towards him, the wannabe scientist and the mad golfer. Then there was that fool Professor Dementor, but that was only 1 time. *That was a stupid plan!* He thought to himself remembering the giant monkey robot. There was also DNAmy. *At least I won't have to deal with her anymore…* He thought. But this 'sitch' as the cheerleader would put it also meant he would never see his Valet Bates, wherever the blazes he went off to. But most importantly, he would never see his home again… a palace that had belonged to his family, the Noble Fiske Family, for generations upon generations.

This was it, this was the end…

"MONTY NO!" He heard a voice call out to him! But who was it? He couldn't think of anything. That's when a thought came to him, no not a thought, a name and with this name came a face, an image of someone he'd grown up with. Even now as he slipped into eternal darkness the image brought him comfort for some reason. He had to admit it, this person meant more to him then power itself did. Yes, at that moment this name, the name of a boy who was like a friend to him was comforting and it was him that he would miss the most. He kept thinking about the name as if to not forget it and that name was…

*Maxwell…*

* * *

 **Time: The present story.**

 **Place: Middleton Elementary School.**

Inside the school Drew was sitting at a table eating his breakfast when a couple of boys walked over to him. "Hey look guys it's Frankenstein Jr!" The boy said and his friends all started laughing. Drew rolled his eyes. "Oh wow, very clever! Where'd you get that one, The Beginner's Guide To Lame Jokes For Dummies?" He asked with a bored expression. The other boy just glared at him. "What was that!?" He said angrily. Drew yawned. "Look guys, I'd love to stick around and play the 'I make you look stupid' game, and believe me I would love that so very, very much! But I just don't have time right now, I have to get to class." He said and picked up his things to leave but the leader of the boys grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. "If you think you're tough enough to talk to me like that, then let's see how tough you are after I pound you into a teal puddle!" The bully said glaring at him. Drew gulped as the kid raised his fist to punch him.

"Nneaahhh! I can't wait to show the chess club my new rare one of a kind Lord Vader Gold addition action figure with real light saber sound affects!" Came a voice from around the corner.

Drew blinked as the kid stopped and listened.

"Nneah, I hope my path to the safe haven of the lair of knowledge does not get thwarted in any way!"

The kid holding Drew looked confused.

"Meaning, I hope I don't get stopped on my way to the library, just in case anyone who might be listening to me is wondering what I am trying to say! Nneah..."

That's when the kid dropped Drew and ran off around the corner with his lackeys.

* * *

Shonathon hid behind a trash can when the bullies ran around the corner. Once he was positive that they were out of sight, he came out of hiding and walked around the corner over to Drew and helped him up. "You ok?" He asked. Drew dusted himself off and picked up his backpack. "Yeah, But now I feel bad for that other kid they went after." He said looking in the direction the bullies went in. "Nneah, I'll be fine!" Shonathon said with a smirk. Drew gasped and looked at him. "That was you!?" He asked staring at the boy in shock. Shonathon just grinned. "Nneah, you bet! I can do all kinds of voices! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get my inhaler." He pretended to pull out an inhaler and then held up his hands like he was using the thing. He even made the sound affect to go with the action. Drew fell into fits of laughter but then looked at him. "You know some people might get offended by that." He said with a smile. Shonathon shrugged. "I don't do that one all the time. I only did it to get those bullies away from you." He said. Drew grinned. "Oh, well thank you! By the way, my name's Drew Drakkin. Nice to meet you!" He introduced himself. "Likewise, I'm Shonathon but you can call me Shon!" The sandy haired boy said with a smile. Drew just stared at him. "What about your last name?" He asked. Shon looked down. "My dad said not to say that until we're 'ready' whatever that means." The boy said with a shrug. Drew raised an eyebrow. *Well that's a little odd...* He thought but dismissed it.

* * *

Kin, Ronda & Kendra were sitting at a table waiting for the bell to ring when someone called out to them. "Kin, Ronda!" Monica called as she entered the cafeteria and saw them. She smiled when she saw Kendra as well. "Kendy!" Monica said happily. They looked and smiled. "Monica!" Ronda said as she ran over and gave her friend a hug. Kin and Kendra walked over as well. "Nica, I missed you!" Kendra said as she gave her a hug. "What are you doing here, I thought you went to a special school for spies?" Kin asked. Monica grinned. "I convinced my mom to let me come to this school with you guys." She answered. "Oh this is so cool!" Ronda said happily. "Now I get to go to school with my favorite cousin and my best friend!" Kin blink. "What about me?" He asked feeling left out. The 3 girls looked at him. "I live with you." Ronda said crossing her arms. Kin rolled his eyes.

Just then a boy walked over to them. "Awesome hair!" The boy said looking at Monica. They turned to see J.J standing there. "Who are you?" Kin asked looking at the boy. J.J smiled. "I am Senor Senior Junior Senior Jr. But you can call me J.J." He said introducing himself. Monica raised an eyebrow. "No offense, but that is a really long, stupid name." She said putting her hands on her hips. "I know! that is why I said to call me J.J." The boy said. "Cool! I'm Kin Stoppable, this is my sister Ronda and our cousin Kendra Probable." Kin introduced. "And I'm Monica Du." The snowy haired girl said with a smile. J.J smiled as well. "It's nice to meet you, now about your hair, how did you get it that color?" J.J asked. Kin looked at his friend. "Now that it's mentioned, when did you get white hair?" He asked. "That's a good question, you didn't have white hair yesterday." Ronda said. Monica looked at her braid that was hanging over her right shoulder. " I dyed it last night after my birthday party." She answered and Kin nodded. "Well I like it, it's unique!" J.J said with a grin. "Um… thanks." Monica said and J.J shrugged. Kendra frowned. "I didn't get you anything because I was getting ready to come here…" She said looking down. Monica smiled. "That just means you're my present! " She said giving the redhead a hug. Kendra smiled. "Oh that reminds me! Kin and I got you a birthday gift!" Ronda said and pulled a present out of her backpack then handed it to her friend. "Sorry we forgot to give it to you yesterday…" She apologized. "That's ok!" Monica said and opened it to reveal a CD. "OH MY GOSH! IS THIS THE NEW ALBUM FROM MELODY HARMONY SONG!" She squealed very loudly. J.J looked at it. "Those aren't even in stores yet." He pointed out. "How did you get that?"

Kin just grinned. "Our mom's old friend, Wade pulled some strings." He answered. "You guys are the best!" Monica said and gave both of her friends a hug then put the CD in her backpack just as the bell rang.

* * *

Later after school, Shon and Drew were talking while they waited for their parents. "So, how long have you lived in Middleton?" Drew asked. Shon smiled. "A week." He said happily. "And you?" Drew sighed. "We moved here at the beginning of summer." He said. "I spent the whole time inside…" Shon looked at him with a questioning expression. "Why?" He asked. Drew sighed again and rolled his eyes. "Uh, hello? Teal skin, my dad was once a mad scientist who tried to take over the world, my mom was his sidekick with glowing hands of doom that could probably kill someone if she desired." He said as if all this was obvious. "Who would want to be friends with a kid like me?..." The Drakken lookalike said with a frown. Shon frowned as well. *I know the feeling…* He thought. Now that he thought about it Shon began to understand why his father didn't want to tell people their last name. The Sandy blonde gave another sigh but then a thought came to him. "Hay, we're friends aren't we?" He asked happily. Drew blinked. "You think I'm your friend?" He asked. Shon nodded. "Well why not? I don't have any problems with you or your parents. Everything They did was long before I was even born." He said with a smile. Drew grinned. "Awesome!" He said happily as Shana drove up in the white minivan and stopped in front of them and Shon stood up. "Do you want to come over to my house some time?" He asked as he climbed in. Drew grinned. "Sure! When?" He asked. Shon looked at his mom as Mikey walked out of the school and climbed in as well. Shana grinned. "Well, we are having a dinner party this Saturday. So, why not then? You can even bring your family." She said with a smile. *Poor Maxwell, he's not going to like this… Oh well!* The blonde said with a smile. Shon grinned and wrote his address and phone number down on a piece of paper then handed it to Drew. "See you on Saturday!" The Sandy blonde said happily as he closed the van door and waved. "Ok, bye!" Drew said as he waved then looked at the paper as Drakken in the flying car landed in front of him. "How was your first day?" Drakken asked as his son climbed in. "I MADE A FRIEND!" The boy said excitedly. Drakken grinned as they flew home.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Stoppable home…

"A dinner party?" Kin asked. Kim nodded. "They invited us to their house on Saturday." She said as she attempted to feed A.J. C.J looked up at her. "I donna wanna go! I wanna go to my fremds hause!" He said crossing his arms. Kim looked at him with a smile. "That reminds me. Your teacher did say you made some friends. So who are they?" She asked. C.J frowned. He wouldn't really say his cousins were friends but he was friends with Wane, so really he had only made 1 new friend. *Fowr a teechor she ismt vary goob at caumting…* He thought to himself. "Her naymb is Sewa!" He said happily. Kim smiled but frowned. *Could he mean…* She thought but then smiled. Even if C.J was talking about the same girl that Drakken said was his daughter it didn't matter especially after meeting his son. The boy seamed friendly enough so it was ok.

* * *

At Maxwell's home…

*You're joking rite?" Maxwell said as he and his family are dinner. Shana shook her head. "Nope!" She said with a smile. She had just gotten through telling him about Shon's new friend and how they had invited him over on Saturday. "Ok, but you're definitely joking about him being Drakken's son right?" Maxwell asked. Truth is, Maxwell doesn't have any problems with Drakken. He just hoped that Drakken wouldn't try to sick his former sidekick on him when they see him on Saturday. Shana smiled. "Sorry sweetie afraid not." She said. Maxwell bowed his head. *I'm definitely going to die…* He thought.

* * *

The fallowing Saturday…

BINGBONG!

"Maxwell get the door!" Shana said from the kitchen. "…" There was no response. "Maxwell?" She asked poking her head out of the kitchen door. "…" still no response. "Maxwell!" Shana yelled getting angry. "I think he's upstairs in his office." Mikey explained. Shana rolled her eyes in annoyance. *And here we go!* She thought.

"I'll get it!" Shon said and went to the door. "Who is it!?" He asked. "The Stoppables!" Came Ron's voice. Shon opened the door and saw Kim & Ron with their kids along with Will, Monique and Monica (Who were invited by Kim) and Junior with his son J.J (who were invited by Ron). "Hello and welcome!" He said with a smile. "Hello again." Kim said happily. That's when Shana walked over. "Kim! It's so good that you came!" She said with a smile then saw the others. "And who are they? She asked. Kim smiled. "Oh sorry… these are our friends Monique and Will Du and their daughter Monica." Kim explained then gestured to her own kids. "And this is our oldest son Kin, our oldest daughter Ronda, our youngest son Christopher James or C.J and this cutie pie is Ann Jane or A.J." She said holding up A.J who just giggled. "And this is our niece Kendra, she's visiting us for a bit." Kim said pointing to the redhead standing next to Ronda. She then pointed to Junior. "Oh, and this is Senor Senior Junior and his son J.J." She introduced. Shana smiled. "Hello. My name is Shana and this is my youngest son Shon. My oldest son Mikey is in the living room and my husband Maxwell is upstairs." She explained as they walked in. Junior smiled as well. "My wife Bonnie was busy so she wasn't able to make it." He said politely even though that was a lie. Bonnie refused to go because Kim and Ron were going to be there.

"Hi!" All the kids said in unison. "Hi!" Shon said with a smile. "Shonny, why don't you take Kin, and the others into the living room to play video games with you and Mikey until the other guests get here." Shana said with a smile. "Ok! Come on I just got the newest Dr. Who game for my birthday last July!" Shon said as he, J.J, Kin and the other kids went into the living room. "Other guests?" Kim asked. Shana smiled. "Yes, Shonathon made a friend in school on the first day and he wanted to invite the boy and his family to dinner tonight." She answered. "Oh, ok." The redhead said with a shrug. "Need any help with dinner?" Ron asked. "Why yes, thank you." Shana said and closed the door then showed Ron to the kitchen as Kim and the other adults followed them.

* * *

About 5 minutes later a flying car landed outside the dojo and Drakken saw Kim's car. "Oh no! What's she doing here?" He asked. "How am I supposed to know?" Shego asked rolling her eyes as Drakken looked worried. "Maybe we shouldn't be here… we should just go home." He said a little fearful. "What! No!" Drew said from the back seat. "Mom make him stay!" He begged his mother. Shego immediately got out of the car and took their daughter out of her car seat. "We're staying." She said sternly. Drew grinned and climbed out as well. "Thanks mom!" He said and gave her a hug then looked at his dad. Drakken sighed and got out as well. "Nrrgh, Oh fine!" He said and looked at the 4 story building they were at.

The first floor of the building was a Japanese style dojo with an office and bathroom. Above the dojo was a 3 story apartment house. The first floor of the apartment house had a kitchen, living room, dinning room, a downstairs office and a downstairs bathroom. The second floor had 3 bedrooms that had their own bathrooms for each of the 4 family members, a guest room with it's own bathroom, and an upstairs office. And the last floor was the attic. On the outside of the apartment house there was a balcony with a staircase on the left side of the building that led down to the sidewalk. Parked next to the staircase was the whit minivan.

"Well, this place is definitely nice." Drakken said as he looked at the outside of the building. "Yeah, let's just go inside." Shego said as she walked up the stairs. Drakken nodded as he pooled out a basket of different bottles of soaps and lotions then he and Drew followed behind her.

* * *

In the kitchen, Kim Will, Monique and Junior sat at a bar watching Shana and Ron work on making a 5 star Japanese style meal while the kids were playing video games in the living room, when the doorbell rang.

BINGBONG!

"I GOT IT!" Shon said as he ran to the door. "Who is it?" He asked. "It's me, Drew!" The other boy said from the other side of the door. Shon grinned and opened it as his mother walked over with Kim. "What are you doing here?" The redhead asked. "Drew was invited." Shego said pointing at her son. "Oh, ok." Kim said then saw the little girl in Shego's arms. "And who's this?" She asked with a smile. "Hi! My naymbs Sewa!" The 4 year old girl said happily. Shego smiled and shook her head. "Shela." She clarified. Kim nodded and smiled. "Nice to meet you." She said as Drakken and his family came in. Just then C.J ran over. "Sewa!" He said happily. "C.J!" Shela said with a grin and jumped out of her mother's arms and ran over and gave him a hug.

An hour later dinner was ready and they all sat at the dinning table. Shana looked around and frowned. "Mikey, will you please go get your father." She said looking at her oldest son. "Ok, but I doubt that he'll come." He said and stood up. "He better if he knows what's good for him." His mother responded and with a nod Mikey went up stairs.

* * *

"Dad, it's time for dinner. Mom says to come down to eat." Mikey said when he entered the upstairs office where his father was working on the computer. Maxwell grimaced at the words. *But I don't wanna!* He wined in his head then saw his son looking at him with an expecting expression. "I'll be down in a minute." He finally said. Mikey rolled his eyes. "Ok, but I don't think Mom's going to be happy." The boy said and turned to leave. Maxwell immediately stood up from his desk. "Ok, ok, ok! I'm coming." He quickly said and followed his son.

* * *

Downstairs Kim and the others were talking about old times when Mikey came down the stairs with his father. Every one gasped when they saw the man enter the room. He was an exact replica of a curtain monkey obsessed villain that they all new except this man had brown hair and looked younger and in Ron's opinion looked more like Monty Fiske instead of Monkey Fist.

"Monkey Fist!" Kim said and immediately jumped into action. "OH GOD!" Maxwell yelped as Kim put him in a strangle headlock while Ron and the others just sat there in surprise. Maxwell tried to get free but to no avail. Shana tapped Kim on the shoulder. "Um, could you please let go of my husband?" She asked politely. "Husband!?" Kim asked in shock as she let go of Maxwell who crawled a few feet away from her. "How'd you get free!?" She asked pointing at the poor man who was gasping for air. "Free of what, your grip!?" Maxwell asked in a small mixture of annoyance and humor. "Um… KP I don't think that's Monkey Fist…" Ron said looking at the man. Drakkin looked at Maxwell for a minute then nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he doesn't even have the right hair color." He said then turned to Shego. The woman nodded as well. "There's not even hair on his hands." She pointed out. Junior, Will, Monique and the kids just sat there in confusion. "That's because he's not Monkey Fist." Shana said walking over to Maxwell who was rubbing his neck and helped him up. "He's not?" Kim asked not understanding.

Maxwell couldn't help but grin. "No I'm not, I'm his brother." He said with a smirk.

"HIS BROTHER!?" The guests all asked in shock.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, here it is! I will be starting the kids actual missions in the next 2 chapters so don't worry these first 2 chaps are just to introduce you to the characters. Also I will be doing this kind of like an actual series so I will put a preview summary before and after the chapters one for the next one and one describing what happened last time... I don't know why I just thought that would be kind of fun but I won't write script format because last time I did that someone wouldn't leave me alone about it!... Anyway that's all!**


	3. A Tale Of 2 Brothers!

**A/N:**

 **OK foray things first. I have changed the name of the story because this is more like a final movie for Kim Possible so yeah but I will post another story about the kids that Will be the actual Kid Possible story and yes I am still going to write it like a series I have decided to do it like this because this chapter had so much work put into it I had to split it into 2 different chapters and I was hoping to have the first episode so to speak up right after this one. Oh well enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kin, Ronda and A.J Stoppable, Kendra Probable, Monica Du, J.J Senior, Drew & Shela Drakken, Montague, Maxine, Maxwell, Shana, Mikey, & Shon Fisk, Annabelle Bates, Reginald Daberforth, Belong to me although I can't remember ware I got the name Reginald Daberforth from I think I read it in another kim possible fanfic somewhere so sorry if anyone thinks I stole their character I really didn't! This is a completely different character but if anyone thinks this is their character please tell me so I can change this guys name! I also came up with Bates's first name because the show never gave him one.**

 **C.J belongs to 'nw150'**

 **Kim Possible & it's characters as well as the Rappn' Drakken song belong to Disney.**

* * *

 **Kim Possible: The Monkey's Brother!?**

 **Chapter. 3: A Tale Of 2 Brothers.**

* * *

Maxwell sat there with a grin as he waited for his guests to respond to what he just told them. "I believe that this is the part where someone is supposed to say, DUM, DUM, DUM!" He said still grinning. "DUM DUM DUM!" C.J said happily with a giggle. Maxwell smiled. "Thank you little one!" He said and C.J grinned. "How is it possible that Monkey Fist has a brother?" Kim asked. "Well, you see. When a man loves a woman who loves him as well they-" Maxwell said but was cut off by his sons. "Dad!" Shon said covering his ears. "Gross!" Mikey said glaring at his father. "I don't think that's what she meant sweetheart." Shana said with a laugh. Maxwell grinned. "Yes. Well, then I shall just have to tell you all about my brother then, won't I?" He said with a chuckle. "We already know all about your brother and he was a whole 500 miles of bad road!" Ron said remembering what he went through the last time he saw the monkey man. Maxwell shook his head. "No, that's the man you knew as Monkey Fist not Monty Fiske." He said as Shana walked away. "What's the difference?" Ron asked as Shana came back with a photo album. The blonde couldn't help but smile at her husband as she sat down next to him. *I knew he could do it. All he needed was a push.* She thought to herself.

"A big one." Maxwell responded to Ron's question. "He wasn't always like that. I need to tell you about the Monty I knew the one I grew up with." He said taking the album from his wife and opening it.

The kids had to scoot closer to get a good look at the pictures.

"Now, where do I start?" The young Fiske asked thoughtfully. "How about you start from the beginning." Kim suggested. Maxwell grinned. "Ah yes! It all started with a big bang!" He said and most of the others just gave him weird looks but Ron, Drakken and the kids all laughed. Shana shook her head. "Not that far back dear." She said with a smile. Maxwell nodded. "Ok, I'll just start from as far back as I can remember…" He said looking at the photo album. "It all started when I was 3…"

* * *

39 years ago…

A 3 year old Maxwell and a 6 year old Monty were playing in their front yard of Fiske Castle with a 15 year old Bates watching them with their mother Maxine Fiske and his mom Annabelle Bates. The 2 women smiled as the boys played tag. "Wild rascals aren't they?" The 15 year old boy asked and the 2 moms giggled as he poured them each a cup of tea. "Yes they are…" Maxine said but then saw a black car driving up towards the castle. "Um, Nigel, Annabelle, please excuse me..." She said and stood up then walked inside as the other 2 nodded. A few minutes later the car stopped in front of the castle and a tall men in a long fur cape stepped out. He walked passed Monty and Maxwell and gave them a smile as he went over to Annabelle. "Can I help you?" Mrs. Bates asked. The man nodded. "Yes, is Lord Fiske here?" He asked. The woman nodded. "Yes he is. May I ask what your business is with the master?" She asked. The man gave a charming smile but Annabelle was weary of him. "I have a business proposition for him." The man said. Annabelle nodded. "May I ask who you are?" She asked and the man smiled again. "Reginald Daberforth." He answered. Annabelle nodded again. "Right this way." She said and went inside and with another smile to Monty and Maxwell the man followed her.

"Who was that?" Monty asked as he and Maxwell watched him leave. "I dono but he wooks wike a momky!" Maxwell said with a giggle. "Let's follow him!" Monty said and ran insist. "Wabe fer me!" Maxwell said and ran after his brother.

* * *

When they got to their fathers office the 2 boys put their ears to the door and listened in on the

* * *

"I'm telling you Montague, this is an excellent choice of business!" Daberforth said. Montague sighed. "Reginald you and I both know that that doesn't actually exist." The Lord Fiske said. Daberforth groaned. "I think she thinks differently." He said.

* * *

Wab ar day tawkimg abaupt?" Maxwell whispered. Monty looked at his little brother. "Sshh!" he shushed him.

* * *

"I have no idea what you mean." Maxine said.

* * *

"What dose mum have to do with this?" Monty whispered. "Sshh!" Maxwell shushed him back. Monty kind of glared at him but listened.

* * *

My dear, when we first met, you said that Tai Shing Pek Kwar has mystical powers." Daberforth said. "No, what I said was that my ancestors believed that monkey kung-fu had mystical powers." Maxine countered.

* * *

"Monkey kong-fu?" Monty asked. "I dibmt ebun now momkys coob fite!" Maxwell said with a giggle. Just then the door started to open. "Run!" Monty said and ran off but when Maxwell tried to follow him the 3 year old tripped. "Maxwell Sherlock Fiske, what are you doing?" Montague asked as he helped his son up. Maxwell froze and looked up at him then back at Monty who was watching from around the corner, then back up at his father. "I got cearius and wamted to noe wab you were tawking abaupt…" He said as he looked down. Montague sighed. "Max, spying isn't polite. Please remember that ok?" He said and walked away with a smile. Maxwell nodded but continued to look at the floor as Monty walked over to him and looked at the 3 year old with a sad look. Maxwell glanced up at him and looked back down but then with out warning, Maxwell tapped his brother on the shoulder. "Tag, yuar it!" He said happily and ran off. Monty blinked but grinned. "Get back here you!" He said happily as he chased his little brother.

* * *

Maxwell smiled as he showed everyone a picture of him and Monty when they where 3 & 6 years old. "Awww!" All the girls, even Shego, said when they saw the picture. "Hairy hands was actually kinda cute! " Shego said pointing to Monty. "Yes, but not as cote as Maxwell." Shana said looking at her husband. Maxwell blushed. "Uh, hehe… Ahem, moving on!" He said. "Well after that, Monty and I became fascinated with Tai Shing Pek Kwar." Maxwell explained. "Yeah. One Of you more than the other…" Ron said rolling his eyes. "Ron don't be rude!" Kim said glaring at her husband. Maxwell smiled. "No, no. He's right given what's happened. Even as a child my brother was more fixated with the art than I was. After our parents passed and Monty took over we went to a school and learned how to master the style. Then we became archaeologists… Come to think of it, that's when he got really obsessed…" He said thoughtfully. "Well, rather after we found that first jade monkey… And yes. Before you asked, I did help Monty find the first 3 statues." He said when he saw the questioning looks that Kim and Ron were giving him.

* * *

20 years ago…

Monty & Maxwell with Bates were carefully making their way through a temple. Maxwell stopped to look at some markings on the wall when the floor had given way and he fell. "Maxwell!" Monty said and grabbed his brother's hand. Maxwell looked down and saw spikes below him and gulped. "That was a close one!" He said as Monty and Bates pulled him up. Monty sighed. "Yes it was. So, from now on, stay close to me, ok?" He said looking at his little brother. Maxwell nodded as they continued.

* * *

An hour later, Monty had successfully gotten them through all of the traps and when they reached the center of the temple they found what they were looking for.

There in the center of the room was a jade green statue of a monkey.

"Is that it?" Maxwell asked. Monty smiled and nodded. "Wait here." He said and went towards it but just then a bunch of skeleton monkeys came out of the ground and started attacking them. Monty and Maxwell got into fighting stances as the monkeys surrounded them. "I'll take care of them while you get the statue?" Maxwell asked. Monty looked at him. "Ok, but try not to get hurt." He said and jumped over the skeleton monkeys and ran up to the pedestal then picked up the statue. Just then the temple started to shake. The monkeys disappeared as the ceiling began to crumble and Bates and Maxwell ran for the exit but then stopped because Monty wasn't with them. Maxwell turned to look for his brother but saw that he was still by the pedestal just staring at the statue. "Monty!" He called but the elder Fiske brother didn't hear him. "Monty, come on! We have to get out of here!" Maxwell said but again, Monty didn't respond and instead continued to stare at the monkey statue as if he was in some sort of trance. Maxwell sighed and ran over, grabbed his brother's arm and hurried out but just then the floor gave way and they all fell. A few minutes later they ended up outside the temple in a pile of dirt and Monty, who had come to his senses, popped out of the dirt and looked around. "What happened?" He asked as Bates popped up. "The temple collapsed my lord." The valet answered. Monty nodded but started to freak. "Where's the statue!" He asked but then found it. "Oh there you are." He said and picked it up. "It would be a shame if we lost you." Monty said to the monkey statue. "The 3 of us we-" He started but then remembered something. "Th- 3 of us… MAXWELL!" He said finally remembering his younger brother. "Maxwell! Where are you!" He frantically asked as he and Bates dug through the dirt. Just then Maxwell popped up with a huge grin on his face. "That was fun! Let's do that again!" He said happily as Monty let out a sigh of relief. "Let's not but say that we did." Monty said as he helped his brother up. "Ok!" Maxwell said happily.

* * *

Later that night, Maxwell sat in front of a campfire as Bates cooked dinner. He looked at his brother who was smiling at the jade monkey statue. Maxwell moved to sit next to him and looked at the idol as well. "It looks kind of creepy in this sort of light, don't you think?" He asked. Monty didn't respond. "Monty?" Maxwell asked but again got no response from his brother. Maxwell glared at him. "MONTY!" He said snapping his fingers in front of Monty's face. "Hmm… what's that Maxwell?" The elder Fiske asked as if just realizing that his brother was there. Maxwell glared at him. "I said it looks creepy in the fire light." He said crossing his arms. Monty shook his head. "Not really…" He said looking at the monkey again. "So… What are we going to do with it?" Maxwell asked but Monty didn't respond. "Monty!" He said giving his brother a shake. "What!?" Monty asked with a glare. Maxwell just mimicked the glare. "Why do you keep doing that!?" He asked. "Doing what?" Monty asked looking at him. Maxwell rolled his eyes. "Ignoring me!" He said. "You've been doing that ever since you picked up that thing." He said pointing to the monkey statue. Monty glared at him but sighed. "You're right Maxwell, I'm sorry… It just feels strange…" He said as Bates handed them their food. Maxwell raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked. "Well, when I picked it up, it almost felt as if there was someone else in that temple with me…" He said looking at the statue again. Maxwell glared. "There was, us!" He said gesturing to Bates and himself. Monty shook his head. "No, that's not what I mean… oh forget it it's not that important." He said as he stood up and carried the monkey statue to his tent. "Good night." Maxwell and Bates shared a look but then with a shrug they went about their business.

* * *

Maxwell sighed as he looked at a picture of him and Monty. "I wish I knew why he turned out like that…" He said. Ron frowned. He didn't like Monkey Fist but he couldn't help feeling bad. His former enemy was incased in stone which meant the world was safe from him but for this man who says he is the former lord's brother the monkey obsessed man might as well be dead… "You really miss him, huh?" He asked and Maxwell blinked at the question but nodded. "The last conversation we had wasn't exactly a pleasant one…" He said with a sigh.

* * *

19 years ago…

Maxwell and Bates just stood there staring at Monty in shock.

The older Fiske had gone away on a business trip and come back with a short plump woman who was just standing there with a big bright smile on her face. But that's not the reason they were shocked after all they were there when Monty had met the woman who called herself DNAmy. It was what Monty had just told them that was shocking.

"You want to what my lord?" Bates asked still not understanding. "I want to become part monkey." Monty answered. "Ok… But how?" Maxwell asked. Monty grinned. "Why with Amy Hall's help of course. She has already made plans to help the both of us." He said with a smile. Maxwell raised an eyebrow. "The both of us?" He asked and Monty nodded. "Yes. You and I, Maxwell." He said as he put an arm around the younger Fiske's shoulder. "Think about it. We will be a great team! The most powerful force that the world has ever seen." Monty said proudly. "And she can give us this, the hands and feet of monkeys?" Maxwell said trying to understand. Monty nodded with a grin. Maxwell backed up. "Forgive me Monty, but that's ridiculous! If she's the only one willing to do that, then she's crazy!" He said pointing at Amy who just continued to smile brightly and Maxwell's eyebrow twitched. "See! I called her crazy and she just smiles!" He said looking at his brother who glared at him. "I've been called crazy before!" Amy said cheerily. "Have you ever been in a strait jacket!?" The younger Fiske asked. "Maxwell! Don't be rude!" Monty said sternly. Maxwell bowed his head. "Sorry…" He apologized. Monty smiled. "Good, now everything is already to go so Come on." He ordered walking towards the door.

"No." Maxwell flat out said and Monty froze. Bates just stared at the younger Fiske in complete shock. Maxwell had never said no to his brother and would always agree with him but now… It was strange to here… It seemed out of character why even Ms. Hall was staring at the younger lord in surprise. "What?" Monty said turning to his brother. Maxwell frowned but stood his ground. "Y-you heard me. I said no." Maxwell said sternly. "Monty, I would follow you anywhere and do anything for you but this is where I draw the line…" He said hesitantly. This was not easy for him, ever since they were kids Maxwell had always looked up to Monty and almost worshiped him so saying no and refusing to obey him was probably the most hardest thing he's ever done. Maxwell stood there waiting for a response. Monty frowned. "Maxwell…" He said looking at his brother. "Why don't you see the potential in this? " He asked. Maxwell blinked. "What potential?" He asked. Growing up as a kid, Maxwell, when it was just him the younger Fiske, had always thought ahead and considered any consequences if he had a stupid idea and most of the time didn't go through with any of them so naturally he'd thought of the consequences of something like what his brother was planning now. This would probably lead to something bad like Robbery or one of them getting in way too deep suffering the ultimate price for it. Of course these were outrageous things to consider but dealing with magic like mystical monkey power there was no way to be sure.

Monty just stared at his brother but before he could say anything Maxwell continued. "I know this is important to you but I can't do it anymore… I fear if we go through with it any longer something bad will happen… so I need to know what you choose." The younger Fiske said. Monty raised an eyebrow. "What I choose?" He asked. Maxwell nodded. "I'm scared that if you continue down this path you want to take, something bad will happen and I don't want to loose you. So I am begging you, to stay here with me or go after this power that you desire." He said pleadingly hoping Monty will change his mind but the older Fiske glared at him. "I can't believe you want to abandon what we've worked so hard for!" Monty said making Maxwell flinch. "If you don't want to join me then stay here but do not try to stop me!" He said and walked out the door with a surprised Amy. "I shall be back in a week or so!" He said and slammed the door behind him. With a heavy sigh Maxwell bowed his head.

* * *

Ron and the others just stared at Maxwell as he closed the album. "I wasn't there when he returned I left the next day…" The man said sadly. Ron felt bad. This meant that Maxwell had no idea what happened to his brother… maybe he should tell him but that would probably make him feel worse.

"I had been keeping an eye on my brother up until 15 years ago though so I can understand why all of you especially you, Ron and Kim, thought I was him…" Maxwell said looking at them. Kim blinked. "Uh... Hehe. Sorry bout that…" She said nervously. Maxwell smiled. "It's quite alright." He said. "Um, so are you into that mystical monkey power stuff too?" Drakken asked. Maxwell just looked at him. "Uh, hello? He just said he and hairy hands got into a fight about it!" Shego said glaring at the Dr. Maxwell just grinned. "Oh no, I'm not against the idea of stuff like that. I've actually dabbled into it a little but nowhere near as much as my brother…" He said as Shego and the others stared at him.

By now the kids had gotten board and were playing on Kendra's laptop looking up Japanese zodiacs because C.J had heard his Aunt Hana talking about it at some point and was curious about which zodiac was his.

Maxwell and the others couldn't help but listen in.

"Coowl!" C.J said happily as Kendra read his. "Kin grinned and whispered something in his brother's ear. The little boy just giggled "Yeah daddy wood fweak!" He said happily. At this, Maxwell moved over to see what it was and couldn't help but grin as well. "So what is it?" Ron asked as the man came back and grinned at him. "A monkey!" Maxwell said with a look almost identical to Monty's when they had gone to that monkey temple. Ron shivered in fear. "Maxwell!" Shana said glaring at her husband but the man just laughed. "I'm sorry! But he's just too easy!" Maxwell said still laughing. Ron however recovered and smiled because something about Maxwell didn't make him seem as bad as his brother and somehow, Ron new he was just joking with him.

* * *

After a few hours of talking everyone seemed to be getting along especially Ron and Maxwell who were taking turns telling stories from their pasts. Everyone laughed as Ron finished telling them about Kim's experience with the blender which she glared at him for. Maxwell chuckled. "Don't worry about it Kim. I can't even work a toaster!" He said with a grin. Kim smiled.

"Well, its getting late, we should probably get home." Shego said walking over to get Shela from the living room. She gasped but then smiled when she entered. "Hey Kimmy come here and look at this." She said and the redhead walked over and smiled as well.

Lying there on the floor was a sleeping C.J and Shela they had been watching cartoons on Kendra's laptop while the older kids were talking and had fallen asleep. The 2 toddlers were lying next to each other holding hands.

"Aww!" Kim said with a smile. Shego grinned as she walked over and picked her daughter up. "Yeah cute. Wi'll see you guys later." She said and walked to the door. "Aw! Can't we stay a little longer!" Drakken said wanting to hear more stories about Monkey Fist's days as a kid. "Yeah mom. Can we stay a little longer!" Drew begged. Shego shook her head. "No, we have to get home so I can put Shela to bed." She said but then saw their looks of sad pleading. "Ugh. If you're good this next week you can spend the night next weekend." She said with a sigh. "Really!?" Drakken squealed. Everyone just stared at him. "I was talking to Drew! " Shego said glaring at her husband. "Yes!" Drew said grinning as he stood up and said good bye to his new friends. "Nrreh. Fine!" Drakken said crossing his arms but then remembered something. "Oh yeah! We got this for you as a welcoming gift!" He said as he held up the basket with assorted soaps, shampoos and lotions. "Oh thank you-… uh?" He said but then looked at a bottle in particular. "I got to say Drakken, that this isn't your best picture…" He said picking the bottle up. Drakken and Shego blinked then looked at the bottle. "Ah! How'd that get there!?" The Dr. freaked and snatched it before Maxwell could read the label. "Wait, what did it say?" The Fiske asked. Drakken quickly hid it behind his back in hopes that not seeing it would erase the man's memory of the stupid shampoo. "Nothing!" He said nervously but just then J.J had walked behind him and snatched the bottle. "Dr. D's Brain Washing Shampoo and Cranium Rinse?" The boy asked as he read the bottle. Drakken gasped and tried to take it back but J.J tossed the bottle to a waving Maxwell. Ron grinned. "I remember that!" He said happily looking at the shampoo. He and Maxwell shared a look then got identical grins as an idea came to mind. "Oh no…" Drakken said as Shego shook her head. "Oh boy…" The green woman said with a sigh. And as if he and the Fiske had read each other's thoughts, Ron whispered something in Junior's ear. The man smiled because he remembered seeing the show too and repeated the whispered words in his son's ear. The boy grinned and started doing some sort of beat sound.

"Yo Yo Yo! You used to be Drew, one day you turned blue. As a suede shoe or berry, It makes you look scary. Then you ponytailed your hair, eee?" Maxwell sang and Drakken glared at him as everyone else laughed.

"Got you a nasty scar! And a funky fresh flying car! Now Drew be Dr. Drakken so quit that yakkin'! Think you're out? Ha! You're back in!" Ron sang happily. "Please stop!" Drakken said putting his face in his hands.

"Just lather, rinse and Obey! It's time to wash our hair today! We may think you're a villain, yo you're just chillin'. Come on, let us hear you say, lather, rinse and Obey! You're a player just playin' his play." Will chimed in. Normally he wouldn't do something like this but Monique had been trying for years to get him to lighten up and he figured now was just as good enough a time as any to give it a try. He grinned as his wife and daughter giggled at him.

"Your product's in a rap song, time to get our wash on, with Dr. D's brainwashing shampoo and cranium rinse!" Junior sang happily starting to find this amusing.

"Hooty-hoo y'all!" Shego mocked completely enjoying the situation as Drakken glared at her.

"Your lippy sidekick Shego, she kicks you in your ego. Got some freaky glowing hands. Mocks your super genius plans. Makes you do your defeat dance." Monique sang with a laugh. Drakken face palmed. There was no way they were going to let him live that plan down.

"Oh, break it down... oh come on. oh. eee. gah! Agh" Maxwell said as they all laughed.

"Had dreams to rule the world, or build a better robot girl. All end in rejection, so after introspection, you turn your career in another direction." Will tried to sing and successfully won more giggling from his wife and daughter.

Ron grinned as he pointed to Kim who smiled and rolled her eyes. "Thanks to one 'all that' teen, Mr. Mean is squeaky clean! Though your face is still blue, tell us what you can do, sell us all some freaky shampoo!" He sang holding up the bottle of shampoo.

"Lather Rinse and Obey! It's time to wash our hair today! We may think You're a villain, yo you're just chillin'. Come on, let us hear you say, lather, rinse and Obey! You're a player just playin' his play." Junior sang as the kids laughed.

"Your product's in a rap song, time to get our wash on, with Dr. D's brainwashing shampoo and cranium rinse!" Maxwell said doing a great ending pose as he held his arms up in the air.

"For Sheezy it's off the heezey." Shego mocked as the kids started clapping. Drakken groaned. "Are you through?" He asked. Maxwell grinned. "Not yet." He answered. "And the crowd goes wild!" He said and started making a roaring crowd sound. He then looked at everyone with a huge grin. "Ok, I'm done." He said and sat down as Drakken rolled his eyes. "How did this even get in hear anyway? I thought we disposed of this stuff years ago after that stupid plan failed. " Shego said looking at the bottle. Drew blinked. "Well, when you had me putting the basket together that was one of the bottles sitting next to it so I assumed it was supposed to go in…" The boy said thoughtfully as he remembered when he put the welcome basket together. Drakken blinked then face palmed. "I was going through the attic and found that. I must have put it by the basket by accident and forgot about it…" He said and Shego glared at him. "What was it doing in our attic?" She asked angrily. Drakken gulped. "…I may have kept one bottle for memory sake as a reminder to never do something like that again!" He started off in a squeak but his tone became angry as he finished his a sentence and glared at the bottle. "Ok, so why did you take it out of the attic?" Kim asked suspiciously. "We stopped doing crimes a year before Drew was born! I was going to get rid of it but then I got thirsty and went to get some coco moo!" Drakken explained. Maxwell raised an eyebrow. "Coco moo?" He asked. Shego rolled her eyes. "Don't ask." She said as she through the bottle of brain washing shampoo away then turned to Drakken. "Tomorrow you are going to go through the attic and get rid of anything else that was a stupid idea!" She said as she dragged him out the door. "Um… Bye!" Drew said and followed his parents.

* * *

As they drove off Drakken sat back while Shego drove them home. "Who would have thought Monkey Fist had a brother." He said thoughtfully thinking about the monkey mutant. "Well if you ask me, it kinda makes sense." Shego said as she drove. Drakken looked at her. "What do you mean?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Shego rolled her eyes. "Well, insane obsessions or not there is no way anyone as smart as hairy hands would bicker like a bunch of toddlers with you and that mad golfer Killigan." She said as if it was obvious as Drew chuckled. Drakken glared at her. "Nrreh… whatever." He grumbled.

* * *

Ron smiled as he waved by to Maxwell and his family. He and Kim had stayed a little longer and had ended up being the last ones to leave. Kim glanced at him and smiled as she put a sleeping C.J in his car seat. "Well, you sure had fun." She commented. Ron smiled as he put a sleeping A.J in her own car seat while Kin, Ronda and Kendra climbed in the car. "Well yeah." He said as he got into the driver seat and his wife got in next to him. "I'm so proud of you Ron." She said as she buckled her seat belt. Ron blinked. "Why?" He asked. Kim just smiled. "Even after everything we went through with Monkey Fist, you were really nice to his brother." She said as the blonde started the car. Ron grinned. "Well yeah. He hasn't done anything yet so why not?" He said happily. Kim just smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Geoss!" The 3 kids in the back seat said in unison. The 2 adults just grinned. Ron took one last look at the dojo and flinched as he stared at the monkey. He recognized the picture as the mark of the Yono because Sensei had shown it to him after that specific battle was over. With a sigh he let it slip from his mind. He'd just have to ask Maxwell about it the next time he saw the man.

* * *

Maxwell sighed as he watched Kim and Ron's car drive off. Shana smiled at him. "See? That wasn't so bad." She said kissing him on the cheek. Maxwell smiled. "No, I guess it wasn't." He said happily as he helped her clean up.

* * *

The following Monday Maxwell was getting ready for the day ahead as Shana made breakfast down stairs while Shon and Mikey were finishing up some remaining homework. "Good morning my family!" The dojo owner said as he entered the kitchen. Shana looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

He was wearing black tennis shoes, a pair of blue jeans, a white collared shirt with a red jacket and his hair was combed instead of being messy like he usually kept it.

"Why are you so dressed up?" She asked. Maxwell grinned. "Well I have to be if I'm going to be a teacher at Shon and Mikey's school." He said. The 2 boys didn't say anything because they had assumed that he had already told her this but apparently he hadn't because Shana just looked confused. "When did you get a job at the school? " She asked. Maxwell just grinned as he and the boys walked to the door. "Before we moved here. Gotta go, love you, Bye!" He said quickly closing the door. Shana thought for a moment if he had gotten a job at the elementary school before they moved to Middleton, then he would have known he would meat Kim and Ron at a parent teacher conference so why did he make such a fuss last Monday? "Hey wait a minute!" Shana said as she went to the door and opened it but it was too late Maxwell and the boys had already driven off. Shana rolled her eyes. Oh he was definitely going to get an earful when he got home.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, there you go! I really like what I did with Ron in this chapter. The reason why he feels sorry for Maxwell is because he too is a brother and he would love Hana no mater what if it was her in a reverse situation…huh! Oooooh! I think I jus mad a really awesome idea for an AU story if anyone wants to use it just give me credit! Anyway I am also going to do another story based on Monty and Maxwell as kids so if it seems like Montague was a strict father, don't worry he wasn't that strickt so yeah I will also show more on the flashbacks that Maxwell talked about. I am also planning on doing a oneshot story based on the future part of A Sitch In Time. About Monty and Maxwell. Oh and if you're wondering why Shego hasn't said anything about why her son and daughter are friends with Kim's kids, it's because I don't really think she'd care as long as they're not annoying to her in anyway. Well! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. The New Teacher In School!

**A/N:**

 **Last chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kin Stoppable, J.J Senior, Maxwell & Mikey Fisk, Bill Dozer, Blake Matches, Stanley Barken & Emy Holl belong to me.**

 **Eli Bandai belongs to 'Walker Storm Santana' and a friend of his.**

 **C.J belongs to ' nw150'**

 **Kim Possible & it's characters belong to Disney.**

* * *

 **Kim Possible: The Monkey's Brother!?**

 **Chapter. 4: The New Teacher In School!**

* * *

Kin and J.J walked down the hall as they headed to history class "I wonder who it will be?" J.J asked referring to their teacher. Last week they had been told that the history teacher they already had was retiring and that they would be getting a new one the following week. "I dunno…" Kin shrugged. Just then they heard something around the corner. Deciding to check it out the 2 boys ran around and saw the same kid that Drew had said tried to pick on him on the first day of school. He had spiky strawberry blonde hair and honey brown eyes. Kin and J.J knew the boy as Blake Matches from their history class. Now the bully was picking on a 6 year old wearing a light gray hoody with the hood up but the boys face was still seeable showing he had dark blue eyes and wearing round glasses.

"I do not have time for this you big buffoon so get out of my way!" The boy said in a British accent. Blake glared at him. "Did you just call me a baboon!" The boy asked angrily. "No, I said 'buffoon' but I must say you have a point, baboon works too!" The boy said with a wicked smirk but then thought for a minute. "No wait… that's an insult to baboons." He corrected himself with a grin. Blake glared at him and was about to raise his fist.

"Hi Mrs. Johanna!" Kin said using the name of his math teacher. Blake quickly stopped and looked around but saw nothing. He then glared at Kin. "What are you doing Stoppable?" He growled. Kin grinned. "Saving you." He answered the other 2 boys raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean saving him?" Blake asked pointing to the 8 year old boy. Kin shook his head. No that kid could easily take you down I'm just trying to help you keep your reputation as a bully in tacked. Blake was about to say something but the bell had rang and the kid had run off while Blake was distracted. "I hate you…" The strawberry blonde said as he passed Kin. The son of Kim and Ron just shrugged as he walked in his history class but then stopped when he saw who the teacher was.

Maxwell Fiske sat there at his desk playing with a skull in his hand using it as a puppet but then smiled when he saw his class come in. "Ah! Hello!" He said as most of the kids took their seats. "Here, the biology teacher will be wanting this back." He said handing the skull to a kid. The kid blinked and backed up. "I'm not touching that thing!" He said and went to his desk. "I'll take it!" Said a kid with a good upper body build and Sandy blonde hair. Maxwell grinned. "Why thank you Mr…. Um?" He said looking for the kids name on the clipboard which he glared at because all it said was the names of the students. It didn't tell him who was who. "I'm Stanley Barken! Sir!" The kid said in an almost military like tone. Maxwell blinked but grinned. "Ok, Stanley please take this back to the biology teacher for me." He said with a smile. Stanley nodded and saluted him. Maxwell raised an eyebrow but saluted him back and with a grin the kid ran off. Maxwell waited for him to get back before starting class and a few minutes later Stanley returned and sat down. "Mr. Bandai didn't seem to happy. He said that his door was locked until he opened it just a few minutes ago…" Stanley said with a raised eyebrow. "Really?" Maxwell asked with an amused tone in his voice. Stanley nodded. "He was just opening his classroom when I brought it to him I told him you had it… he seemed suspicious about this and no offence Sir but so am I. How did you get the skull if his door was locked?..." He asked. Maxwell shrugged. "Beats me." He said and turned to the blackboard. The kids all just stared at him.

"Anyway! Moving along. For to day we are just going to learn more about ourselves!" He said happily and turning back he saw the kids just staring at him with weird expressions. Maxwell grinned. "Well, this is history after all. And I don't want to look at this stupid clipboard every time I need to talk to one of you. So your first assignment is to write an essay on yourself. So you can know the history of your fellow classmates." He explained. Everyone shared looks of confusion but nodded. Maxwell grinned. "Good. Now get started and then tomorrow you will read your easy in front of the class." He instructed as they got started.

* * *

The next day…

Kin, J.J & Mikey were in gem class and the coach was making them do laps around the basketball court. "Keep running maggots!" The coach ordered. Mikey glared. "If he calls us that one more time, I'm going to lose it!" He said as they ran. Kin and J.J nodded but just then Kin stopped. "Cool! Hey guys check this out!" He said pointing to a flyer on the wall. The other too boys stopped and ran over to look at it as well. "Basket ball?" Mikey asked. J.J grinned. "Cool! I want to join!" He said happily. Mikey shook his head. "No thanks. I'm more into baseball." He said and started running again. "Get back to running you maggots!" The coach yelled at Kin and J.J. The 2 boys sighed and started running again.

* * *

Maxwell was walking around the halls when he heard the coach say maggots. He remembered Mikey and Shon saying something about a teacher who kept calling them that and did nothing but made them run laps or do really elaborate drills and exercises without brakes. With a slight glare he walk in. After all why not, he was a father so it was his job to make sure his sons were being treated right. "Excuse me but I think I'm lost." He said walking over to the coach.

Kin, J.J and Mikey stopped when they saw him come in. "Mikey what's your dad doing here?" Kin asked. Normally any other kid would probably be embarrassed that their parents had just walked into class but the young Fiske just seemed ok with the fact that his dad was there. "I don't know." He said with a shrug.

"Can I help you?" The coach demanded. Maxwell smiled. "Oh yes. You see my name is Maxwell Fiske." He introduced. The coach raised an eyebrow. "You mean the new history teacher?" He asked. For a moment Maxwell was relieved that this guy didn't recognize the name Fiske. "Yes. I seem to have gotten myself lost and simply cannot find my classroom." He lied. He knew exactly where it was but there was no way he was going to let this man know that.

By now all the boys had stopped running and were watching the 2 adults talk.

The coach just looked at him but then noticed that his class wasn't running and glared. "Get back to work you maggots!" He yelled and they obeyed. He then turned to Maxwell. "The history classes are upstairs in section B of the school." He said pointing to the door. Maxwell nodded as he watched the kids then looked back at the coach. Taking notice of the man, Maxwell could see that the coach was taller than himself and had a much larger muscle build but that didn't bother the former noble because he could tell that this man only relied on his strength and not so much his brains.

"Tell me, Mr…. Uh? What is your name?" He asked. The coach rolled his eyes this new teacher was getting annoying. "Bill Dozer." He answered and Maxwell nodded. *Well that name certainly fits.* He thought comparing the man to a bulldozer. "Must you keep referring to them as maggots?" Maxwell finally asked gesturing to the kids. Dozer rolled his eyes again. "What's it to you?" He asked glaring at him. Maxwell sighed obviously he was right about this man. Dozer really isn't that smart. "Fiske." He said plainly. Dozer looked confused. "Oh for the love of crumpets! My sons are in your class!" He said getting slightly annoyed. Dozer raised an eyebrow as he thought for a minute then grinned. "You mean fore eyes and toothpick?" He asked. Maxwell glared. *Fore eyes and what?* He thought angrily but remained calm. "Ignoring those comments…" He muttered. "I do not think calling them maggots is very motivational." Maxwell said calmly. Dozer laughed. "Well, when they get better than they are now, I'll call them something a little higher than a maggot." He said making sure the kids were still running. Maxwell glared again. "Sir. As a father I do not appreciate your attitude towards my sons." He said still keeping calm. The coach rolled his eyes. "Well as the son of a military general, I don't care." He said crossing his arms. Maxwell raised an eyebrow. "My good man I too am the son of a military man and I feel that I have to remind you that these are young elementary School kids not trained military soldiers." He pointed out. Dozer glared at him. "Look Fiske, I don't care what kind of cushy high society life you come from or how many insane villain freaks you're related to." The coach said angrily. So he did recognize the name Fiske. "There is no way I'm going to let you tell me how to teach my class! After all, I don't do that to you." He said still glaring at the former noble. Maxwell sighed. "That's because I have only been here for one day." He said not letting the man's remark about Monkey Fist get to him. Dozer face palmed. "Could ya just leave?" He said having enough. Maxwell shook his head. "Not until you stop calling these kids such degrading names." He said almost enjoying the coach's annoyance. Dozer growled but then grinned. "Ok, then let's settle this with a fight. I'll use my own skills and you use that weirdo ninja stuff that you do. First man down losses." He said standing tall. Maxwell just stared at him. This guy was not only taller than him but he was twice his size. But again that didn't bother him. "Very well then. Since this is your class I shall allow you to make the first move." He said standing completely still.

Once they heard the coach's challenge all the boys stopped to watch.

Dozer grinned and took a few steps back then lunged forward with his fist stretched out but before he could make contact, Maxwell grabbed his arm, flipped him over his shoulder and slammed the man down hard on the ground. Dozer blinked and just stared at Maxwell as the man stood up straight. "I do believe that I have won." Maxwell said as the coach stood up. Dozer just continued to stare at him then noticed the kids watching them. He was about to yell at them to get back to work but saw Maxwell looking at him with an expecting look. "Uh… Take 5 boys." He said and walked to sit down on the bleachers as Maxwell left with a smirk.

"Cool…" Kin said as he, J.J and Mikey watched the new history teacher leave. "I wanna do that! Mikey your dad is AWESOME!" J.J said happily. Mikey just smirked. "Well, what did you expect? My dad owns a large chain of dojos world wide." He said proudly. "Awesome…" The other 2 boys said in unison.

* * *

Later in history…

Maxwell whistled happily as he walked into his classroom but then stopped when he saw his students gathered around Kin's desk. "What's going on?" He asked as he walked over. He almost backed up when they all turned around and grinned at him. "How did you do it?" Stanley asked. Maxwell scratched his head. "Uh… Do what?" He asked. "Take down Mr. Dozer." Kin replied. Maxwell blinked. "Oh that. I was trained in the mystical arts of Tai Shing Pek Kwar." He said with a smile. "Ty shin what?" Blake asked. "Not ty shin. 'Tai Shing Pek Kwar'. Monkey Kung-Fu." Mikey corrected him. Blake just rolled his eyes and glared at the young Fiske. "And you beat coach Dozer with it?" A kid asked. Maxwell nodded although he wouldn't really call flipping the man over his shoulder beating him. "Cool! I wanna learn Monkey kung-fu!" Stanley said happily. "Yeah!" The other kids said in agreement. Maxwell grinned. "Well, then when you get home today just tell your parents about my dojo and if they think it's a good idea then I shall give you each a permission slip for them to sign." He said walking over to his desk and the children all grinned.

* * *

And sure enough, the next day the kids had done just as he had instructed. Most of the kids received permission slips but the others didn't because their parents weren't to enthusiastic about their kids learning from a relative of one of the worst villains Kim Possible had ever faced. Kin however received 3 permission slips because after telling his family what had happened in gem class, Ronda and Kendra wanted to join as well.

"Alright class today I'm just going to let you pick the subject topic. I don't like these text books, they're not as accurate as you would think." Maxwell said dropping the book in a trash bin. The kids just cheered. Just then Stanley raised his hand. "Yes Stanley, what is it?" The Fiske asked. "You used to be an archaeologist, right?" The boy asked and Maxwell nodded. "Have you been around the whole world?" Stanley asked. Maxwell nodded. "But I've never been around it in 80 days." He joked. "Could you tell us some of your adventures?" J.J asked. Maxwell grinned. "Alright, but only if you all take notes because I am going to give you the actual fun and fascinating history of the places I've been." He said and at first the kids groaned but did as he said and pulled out their pencils and paper. It didn't take long for the kids to be entranced in Maxwell's stories because he didn't just talk about the places he's been in a boring way in fact the former noble made quite a show by doing all sorts of things like acting out some specific events and giving each historical character a different voice and personality.

* * *

The other teachers who were teaching their classes had stopped when hearing Maxwell tell his stories and soon found themselves outside his classroom with their own students.

* * *

Maxwell continued telling a story of an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh unaware of the crowd he had attracted as his students took notes on everything he said. Not one kid with the exception of Blake was asleep. Just then the bell rang and Maxwell stopped. "I shall constitute tomorrow if you all want." He said as the kids stood up gathering their things. Maxwell then went to the classroom door so he could head to the teacher's lounge because this was his free period. He jumped back when he opened the door only to see all the people standing there. "How did you do that? " One of the teachers asked in amazement. "Do what?" Maxwell asked. "Get your students to actually pay attention to you." Another teacher answered. Maxwell grinned. "The trick is to make the class fun for them. If you do that then they will definitely remember everything they learn from you." He said walking passed them.

* * *

A few minutes later Maxwell entered the teacher's lounge and sat down. Just then another teacher walked over to him. "Max? Maxwell Fiske?" The teacher asked. Maxwell looked up to see a tall man with black hair, a matching mustache, dark blue eyes and a well toned tan complexion. "Well I'll be, Eli Bandai? What are you doing here?" He asked with a smile. Eli grinned. "This is Where I work, I'm the biology teacher. What are you doing here?" He asked as he sat down. Maxwell grinned. "I'm the new history teacher." He answered. Eli blinked. "Well, that explains how you got my skeleton's skull." He said opening his lunch box. Maxwell couldn't help but grinned proudly at that comment.

* * *

Steve Barken walked down the halls of the elementary school. About 13 years ago he had been offered a promotion as a principal at the school and after dealing with Ron, Kim and the former crime fighting girls younger twin brothers, Jim and Tim, he had jumped at the chance hoping that this job would be a lot easier. He looked in on one of the history classes and gaped at what he saw, the teacher was teaching the class but the students were having fun instead of not paying attention. He continued to anther class and saw the same thing. And after seeing this again in a few more classes he was completely confused. Finally a teacher passed him. She had long hack hair, crystal blue eyes, fair skin and was wearing glasses. "Hey Emy, what's going on, how is it that the students are actually paying attention?" He asked.

Emy Holl, was the science teacher and was still relatively new herself, she had just started working at the school on the first week of the school year.

She just stared at Barken for a moment then looked through one of the classroom windows and looked back at him. "Not sure but I think it might have something to do with the new history teacher." She answered. Barken nodded. "Where is he anyway?" He asked. Emy pointed down the hall. "In the teacher's lounge I think." She answered and with a nod Barken headed off after thanking her.

* * *

Maxwell and Eli laughed as they spoke of old times. "Oh man you always somehow managed to get yourself into some really bad messes didn't you?" Eli asked as he took a bite of his sandwich. Maxwell rolled his eyes. "Yes. Well, it's a good thing I had you and Shana." He said taking a sip of his drink. "How is Shana anyway? Did you 2 ever get married?" Eli asked. Maxwell nodded and pulled out a picture. "We have 2 sons named Michael and Shonathon. Shon is the one with sandy hair and Mikey is our oldest. He's just like his uncle…" He said with a sigh as he showed Eli the photo. "How is Monty? I heard he disappeared." The biology teacher said as he looked at the picture. Maxwell frowned. "Well…" He hesitated. Eli saw the look on his friends face and decided to change the subject. "Never mind! So does Shana still cook? I remember people would get morbidly obese and fat eating her cooking because it was so good they couldn't stoop eating it!" Eli said with a smile. Maxwell grinned. "Yes but she's got a limit on how much she'll let me and the boys eat." He joked. The 2 men started laughing again as they finished their snack and stood up to leave but then stopped when they saw Barken standing there. "Uh oh…" Eli said as Barken looked Maxwell straight in the eyes. Maxwell gulped. "Um… hello." He said nervously. Barken just continued to glare at him but then suddenly got down on his knees as if he was being for something. "Where were you when I was teaching at a high school!?" He asked looking up at Maxwell.

The former noble raised an eyebrow. "Um… What?" He asked. Eli grinned. "I think he's talking about how you gave everyone advice on teaching their classes." He whispered. Maxwell nodded but just then a student had taken a picture of Barken bowling to him. "Right. First, stand up you're embarrassing yourself." He said helping Barken stand. "Second, excuse me for a moment." Maxwell said then just before they could blink he was gone. To Barken, it looked almost like he disappeared.

A few minutes later Maxwell came back with the kids phone and deleted the picture after showing it to Barken. The principal blinked and just stared at him. "How did you do that?..." Barken asked awe struck. Maxwell grinned. "I'm a Mary Sue!" He said and walked away. Eli followed him. "Don't you mean a Larry stew?" He asked as they passed the kid and Maxwell handed him back his phone. "What the duce is a 'Larry Stew'?" The history teacher asked. Eli grinned. "A boy version of a Marry Sue." He answered. Maxwell shrugged. Eli couldn't help but smile at his friend as they walked.

* * *

"Well, you certainly have made quite a good first impression, haven't you?" Eli asked. Maxwell looked at him. "What do you mean?" He asked in confusion. Eli shook his head. "Well, so far, you've bested Dozer the coach who is the biggest guy in the school, started a teaching trend and completely stunned Barken the principal. What else are you going to end up doing?" He asked. Maxwell grinned. "I'm not quite sure but I do know one thing that I'll do." He said with a smirk. Eli tilted his head. "What's that?" He asked. Maxwell chuckled. "I'm going to enjoy it here." He said as he reached his classroom.

* * *

 **Preview:**

 _ **Maxwell takes Barken, his history class, the biology class and the science class on a ocean marine life field trip and all seems to be going well until their boat is attacked by pirates! But what do they want with Maxwell and it looks like Kin, his sister, cousin and their new friends have decided to start their own crime fighting team! How will their adventures go and will they help Maxwell deal with these pirates? Find out on the first episode of Kid Possible!**_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well this is the final chapter until the real story. I hope you all liked it! Although, in my own opinion, I thought it was a little boring other than a few laughable moments but this was just to introduce most of the characters! The real story will be a lot more action packed and funnier. And don't worry, I will NOT be reposting this story again!... Well, not unless an uncontrollable unforeseeable circumstance occurs. Also I am going to post a list of the "episodes" of "season" 1 of the Kid Possible sorry to my DA account so you all no what to look forward to.**


End file.
